


Young mistress growing up.

by cielxsebastian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielxsebastian/pseuds/cielxsebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your are the next heir of the phantomehive estate...well the only one left. Your the daughter of ciel and Elizabeth phantomehive. Your father died a few months before you were born and your mother died a few years after you were born, but before your father died he had ordered sebastian to  protect you and take care of you until the very end. But what if there was no end? What if sebastian falls for his mistress? Fine put by reading the story! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm glad your starting to read my story of your life, strange isn't it? Well anyways if I don't spell something right or get something wrong please look over it. I love writing stories for my beloved followers but it's pretty hard doing this while being homeschooled. Thanks for understanding. Oh and I'm telling this only once. 
> 
> (e/c) your eye color  
> (S/c) skin color   
> (H/c) hair color  
> (F/n) first name/(y/n) your name  
> (F/c) favorite color
> 
> Remember this story is about you, not me so please enjoy your fantasy with sebastian. Oh and sorry but your age and height is up to me because this story wouldn't make since if I hade to guess your age and height. That would be like saying "your (y/h) and you had a hard time reaching his lips without him bending down for you" You two could be the same height and I wouldn't know it!!!! And come on how would I know how old you were if I did this?! "You are now (y/a) and you are now just able to walk on your own." You could be like eighteen years old and I wouldnt know it, so suck it up and love my story.

** Flashback   
**

***Sebastian prov***

"My lord, it's late and your wife is waiting for you in bed." Sebastian says watching his young lord that wasn't so young anymore. He was now twenty three (23), married to Elizabeth Midford that is twenty one  (21) that is six months pregnant with you. They had a nursery ready for you for when you are born. The walls were painted baby blue but the toys and things are (f/c).

Ciel looksays up at his loyal butler and sebastian saw something in his navy blue eyes, something that he's never seen before...regret. "Sebastian, I know I'm not having to be alive much longer." Ciel looked away sadness was so thick in his voice that sebastian sebastian could almost taste it. "My unborn daughter will never get to see me. I'll never get to watch her grow up into the beautiful phantomhive she will turn out to be. But you will, sebastian." 

Ciel paused for a moment, closing his eyes lightly. "This is an order, sebastian, I order you to protect and take care of her until the very end." Sebastian was taken aback by his master order but without hesitation put his left hand over his heart and bowed down to him like he always have done for the last ten years. "Yes my lord." Sebastian says as ciel gets up and walked up to sebastian, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"I've trusted you with my life, and now I'm trusting you with my daughters, don't disappoint me." Sebastian looks up at ciel with a bit of surprise in his eyes. "My lord, I'll protect her and stay by her side until she takes her last breath in her death bed at the oldest age she can get, I'll care for her and treat her as if she were the only thing that's left in this universe keeping me alive. I'll never disappoint you even if your not alive." 

With that ciel smiled softly and gently took his hand off sebastians shoulder and started walking out of the room. Right before he left the room he said softly. "I'm counting on you sebastian." He then left to be at his wife's side. Sebastian smiled as he stood back up and left tonto do the rest of his chores. 

After a month ciel had died after he had gotten his revenge for his parents. They had a funeral for him the week after his death. Elizabeth of course mourned over him and became depressed for a while until she was eight months pregnant with you. Three months later she had died from a broken heart (witch that is real). You were only two months old and sebastian had became very attached to you. 

Sebastian of course set up the funeral for lady Elizabeth and had her buried next to her beloved husband. Many people wanted to take you as thier own but sebastian declined them of handing you over. 

 

** seventeen years later... **

 

"Young mistress it's time to wake up." An familiar deep dreamy voice says as you covered your eyes to hide them from the blinding sun after sebastian had opened the heavy blinds. "Fivery more minutes~." You whine as you pulled the blankets over your head. The demon chuckled and took hold of the end of the covers and yanked the blankets off your body. 

You yelped in surprise witch you shouldn't since this was an every morning thing but it was automatic action. You sat up glaring at the demon standing at the foot of your bed as he smirked at you. You had on a white night gown that went down to your knees, it was silky and pretty thin. Your thin legs and arms were exposed to the cold morning air. "Good morning mistress (y/n)."

You huffed lightly and sat down to the edge of the bed. "Why must you wake me up so early in the morning?" Sebastian chuckled and set out your outfit for the day. "You have a full schedule this morning. This morning you must sign some papers for your fantom company, then you have to represent your idea for a new toy to the company, then you have a meeting with lord druit so he may ask for your hand in marriage." Sebastian frowned slightly at the last part but he didn't show it. 

He kneeled in front of you and gently took your night gown off you. Yes he's changing you, since you didn't trust anyone else to do it since you were young. "S-Sebastian?" You asked looking at him with worry in your eyes. "Yes, mistress (y/n)?" He asked softly as he put the corset around your torso. You stood up and faced your bed, bending down with your his on the bed and your butt in the air in front of him so he could fix the corset. 

"Do you think they'll like my idea of bringing the fantom rabbits back?" You sounded so nervous and slightly afraid. Sebastian smiled softly though you couldn't see him. "I'm sure they'll love your idea my lady. The fantom rabbits have been very popular and was took off the shelves after your father had died. Many people were a bit upset by it but it was in respect of your father since he was the one to have made the fantom rabbits in the first place. I'm sure everyone would be very pleased to see them once again." 

You couldn't help but smile at his words and let the nervousness melt away. Then you felt the strings of your corset being pulled tightly around your thin form. You didn't move or whine but stayed still and breath steadily until he was done. Sebastian then finish dressing you in a beautiful blue dress. He brushed your hair and braid it for you before holding his hand out to you. "Now my lady, shall we have breakfast?" He asked with a smile. 

 

 


	2. no just no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my lovelies ive been doing so much lately.

After breakfast you went and represented your idea to the Fantom company about having the Fantom rabbits back and they loved it, they even wanted to put the very first rabbit ever made out on the shelves again. so after that you had to go to Lord Druits home, though you had no idea why. when you got there Sebastian helped you out of your carriage and up to the front door where another butler had let the two of you in. As soon as you walked in an old man with blond hair walked up to you and kissed your hand softly, making Sebastian growl under his breath and you to shudder in disgust.

 

You've heard many stories about the man how he used to flirt with all the girls and one time got caught in human trafficking. "My son is waiting in his studies, would you li-" Sebastian then interrupted him. "No, good sir I shall escort my lady up to his studies. if I couldn't do as much as to show my lady to Lord Druits studies, what kind of butler would I be?" The old man looked at him. "Y-Your still alive? Lord Phantomehives butler." The man asked in surprised. "My, I'm so very honored you remember a mere servant." Sebastian says as he leads you up to the the Lrds son.

 

He gently tapped on the door after he took a cloth and wiped the back of your hand that Lord Driut had kissed. He then opened the door for you when a voice from the other side of the door say, "Come in." You walked in as Sebastian followed behind you. "Ah, Lady (Y/N), it is very good seeing you." Lord Druit says as he took your hand and kissed it softly. "Lord Druit, why have you called me here?" You asked curiously as you sat down in front of his desk. "Well, I guess no small talk then. Ill just get to the point then. I, Lord Druit, want to ask you, Lady (Y/N), for your hand in marriage."

 

Sebastian watched a you suddenly stood up. "I'm sorry but....no, just no..." You then walked out with a smirking butler right behind you. He is very proud of you. Sebastian then took you home just in time for lunch and tea. You was very surprised you had rejected the Lord and knew this would be bad for her reputation.

 

sorry so short but this will be continued more often now.      


	3. Regrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...long time, I'm sorry.

You was sitting in your studies that used to belong to Ciel Earl Phantomhive. You opened up a drawer and pulled out her father's diary. You opened the thick, hardback book up and began to read it. 'Maybe this will get my mind of that horrid puposal.' You thought to yourself. Then you began to read the diary. Of course the first page wasn't written by Ciel, but by your grandfather. 

'12-14-1875 

           My son, Ciel Phantomhive, was born today. He shall have this as a gift. I and my wife love him very much. If we are not alive when you get this my son, we will always love you.

                                             Vincent Phantomhive.'

 

You couldn't help but smile and turn to the next page. You could tell this time your father wrote in it. It was a little sloppy but you could still read it. 

'1887 

I don't know the full date...I just got home... I guess I should explain everything, so that later on I will be able to look back on this page and remember everything that I had lost. It was 12-14-1885, I was ten years old. I was excited and happy. My mum was going to read to me that night... but late that evening I was in my room. I heard screaming and I smelt the smoke coming from down stairs. I ran and ran until I was almost unable to breath. I saw my parents in the middle of the fire.... I will not go into detail. For two long years I have been beaten, kept in a cage, starved, and used. I'm covered in bruises and I'm a bit shaky, I can barely stand without crying out in pain. Tanaka...he's the only one I trust at the moment. He helps me in and out of bed. But, early this morning I made a contract with a demon. I don't regret it now...but will I in the future? I guess time can only tell. 

Ciel Phantomhive.'

You was in awe at how truthful your father was in his diary. You decided to read the next page as you thought. 'Did he end up regretting making a contract?' This page had better handwriting, as if all his bruises had healed.

'4-18-1888

It's only been five months since I've been home. My fiance, Lady Elizabeth came over, demanding to know what had happened to me after she had hugged me tightly. She almost pulled off my eyepatch but I had stopped her. I couldn't let my cousin become tainted with such dark secrets. I still love her very much, her smile almost made me smile. But, I must stay distant from her, I don't want her to become depressed when I die...

Ciel Phantomhive'

 

You could feel some tears going down your cheeks. "He truly loved my mother." You said softly before going to the next page. 

 

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing more chapters if I get any comments wanting more. And Im sorry if it's short but I'm doing all this on a PHONE!!!! So you'll have to look over the shortness thank you my reader-chan. <3 <3 <3 oh and yes that is the only major time skip I'm doing.


End file.
